La vie peut elle changer en une soirée ?
by Catherine Broke
Summary: Une rencontre, un baiser une nuit ensemble, une fin... OS sur SB et OC nda : Sirius est un sorcier mais OC est une moldue


**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tous les personnages à par celui qui raconte est à J K Rowling.

Alors voici un nouveau OS sur le magnifique Sirius Black et sur Catherine Broke qui est une moldue ici. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et qu'il n'est pas trop nian nian lol.

**Résumé : **Une rencontre, un baiser, une nuit ensemble, une fin.

Bonne lecture.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

**La vie peut-elle changer en une soirée ?**

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

**POV Catherine**

Hum…Pourquoi suis-je là déjà ? … Ha oui mes amies m'ont poussé à sortir ce soir. D'après elles, je ne vis pas ma vie pleinement car je ne fais que travailler et quand ce n'est pas le cas je reste chez moi. Alors, elles ont décidé que ce soir, je devais sortir, m'amuser et peut-être même rencontrer un garçon.

Je ne vois pas pourquoi elles veulent que je rencontre quelqu'un. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elles ont trouvé l'amour de leur vie que je dois en faire autant. Je suis très bien seule, je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir quelqu'un à qui je devrais rendre des comptes de ce que je fais, très peu pour moi. Je dis ça mais tous les garçons ne sont pas ainsi, seul ceux avec qui je sors le sont. C'est pour ça que j'ai abandonné.

A chaque fois que je sortais avec un garçon, c'était un mec possessif, jaloux et qui voulait connaître tous mes déplacements. Au début tu te dis qu'il est ainsi parce qu'on vient juste de commencer à sortir ensemble mais quand ça dure plusieurs mois, ça commence à saouler et du coup, tu le largues. En tout cas, c'est ce que j'ai fait, et pas qu'une seule fois.

Je crois que je suis maudite. Toutes mes copines ont trouvé des garçons bien. Pourquoi il a fallut que MOI, je tombe toujours sur des cas. C'est à cause d'eux que j'ai décidé de me consacrer à mon boulot et d'abandonner l'idée d'avoir un jour un mec bien comme copain.

Mais aujourd'hui les filles ont réussi à se débrouiller pour m'emmener dans un bar. Bien sûr, ce bar regorge de mecs et pas que des moches. Je vois bien les regards qu'ils nous lancent mais je fais comme s'ils n'existaient pas. Je suis venue ici parce qu'elles m'ont forcé, ça ne veut pas dire que je vais aller voir ces mecs.

Nous sommes toutes les quatre autour d'une table, les filles parlent des nouvelles choses qui leur aient arrivé. Pour le moment c'est plutôt Amandine qui parle de son petit trésor, Océane, sa fille qui est aussi ma filleule. Elle vient d'apprendre aux filles que la petite vient de faire ses premiers pas hier. Bien sûr, je le savais déjà. Océane est quand même ma filleule et Amandine ma meilleure amie.

Moi, pendant qu'elles s'extasient de la petite, je regarde autour de moi. Un peu plus loin de nous, il y a quatre jeunes hommes. Il faut avouer qu'ils sont très beaux à part un qui à l'aire grassouillet. Il y en a un qui parle pendant que les trois autres écoutent. Celui qui parle porte des lunettes et a les cheveux les plus désordonné que je n'ai jamais vu. Ensuite, celui à sa droite à l'aire un peu plus grand que lui et il a des cheveux bruns qui tirent sur le blond. Vient ensuite le grassouillet, je pense qu'il pourrait être mignon s'il perdait quelques kilos, ça se voit à son visage qu'il en a de trop. Et le dernier, c'est le plus beaux des quatre, il a de magnifiques cheveux noirs coupés courts.

Il a dû sentir mon regard sur lui car il a tourné la tête jusqu'à rencontrer mes yeux. Ses yeux à lui sont wahou. Je mis perd littéralement dedans. C'est grâce à l'appelle de ma meilleure amie que je réussie à m'en sortir mais avant il me fait un sourire éblouissant.

-Tu pourrais m'écouter Cathy, s'exclame-t-elle. Tu t'en fous de ta filleule ou quoi ?

-Désolée Didi, mais je sais déjà tout ce que tu dis aux filles. Et je t'interdis de dire que je me fous de ma filleule, c'est la personne à laquelle je tiens le plus. Bon je vais me chercher à boire, mon verre est vide.

Je me levais sans lui laisser le temps de répondre et allais au bar commander un Monaco. En attendant mon verre, je me mis dos au bar et regardais de nouveau à la table des quatre jeunes hommes. Immédiatement, je remarquais que le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs n'était plus à sa place.

-C'est moi que tu cherchais, me souffla sensuellement une voix à l'oreille.

Surprise je me suis reculée pour me retrouver en face du jeune homme qu'effectivement je cherchais du regard.

-Qu'est-ce qui peut te faire penser ça ?

-Parce que tu regardais ma table et à ton regard, j'ai vu que tu as été surprise de ne trouver que mes amis en train de discuter.

-Si ça peut te faire plaisir.

Le serveur arriva et me tendit mon verre que je pris et commençais à boire en m'asseyant sur un tabouret.

-Pourquoi tu ne retournes pas vers tes amies ? me demanda-t-il.

-Je te demande pourquoi tu es là ? Non, alors fais-en pareil.

-Mais moi je vais te le dire pourquoi je suis là. Je n'aime pas voir une magnifique jeune fille seule au bar.

-Moi je n'aime pas qu'on me colle.

-Dommage pour toi, je n'ai pas l'intention de partir pour le moment.

Je soufflais un bon coup et regardais n'importe où du moment que ce n'était pas vers ce jeune homme. Il me laissa tranquille pendant dix minutes avant de recommencer à parler.

-Tu t'appelles comment ?

Je soufflais une nouvelle fois.

-Tu ne vas pas me lâcher ?

-Non. Alors ?

-Catherine.

-Moi c'est Sirius.

-Cool ! Je m'en fiche.

-Pourquoi tu es aussi froide avec moi. Je ne t'ai rien fait.

-Si tu pollues mon air.

-Tu ne voudrais pas essayer d'être sympathique au moins deux secondes ?

-Si tu n'es pas heureux, tu peux t'en aller. Je ne te retiens pas.

-Ça te ferait trop plaisir si je partais alors je reste là.

Je levais les yeux au ciel en une prière muette qu'on vienne m'aider. Et apparemment ma demande fut exaucée car Didi arriva au bar deux secondes après.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu as dit que tu étais allée chercher un verre pas que tu restais au bar.

-Désolée mais…

-C'est de ma faute. Je l'ai retenu auprès de Moi, intervint Sirius.

-Ha, fit Didi en le remarquant enfin. Ce…ce n'est pas grave. Je vais retourner auprès des filles, reste avec…

-Sirius, lui apprit Sirius.

-Reste avec Sirius.

Et ma meilleure amie repartit en me laissant avec le jeune homme. Je lui lançais un regard noir alors que le sien était malicieux. Cela se voyait qu'il était content de lui. En y réfléchissant bien, il venait en quelque sorte de me sauver la vie car quand elle m'avait demandé ce que je faisais au bar, j'étais près à lui dire la vérité comme quoi je voulais être un peu seule. Et grâce à Sirius, je n'ai pas eu besoin.

-Merci, soufflais-je à contre cœur.

-Mais de rien jolie jeune fille, fit-il en souriant encore plus comme si c'était encore possible. Vu que je t'ai sauvé, tu peux maintenant me dire pourquoi tu n'es pas retournée auprès de tes amies, ajouta-t-il.

-Tu sais que tu es vraiment collant comme mec ?

-Oui, je le sais, c'est l'une de mes plus grande qualité, rigola-t-il.

-Plutôt un défaut je dirais mais bon chacun son point de vue.

-Alors ? Tu me réponds ?

-Bon, en faite la fille qui est venue Amandine a une petite fille Océane qui est ma filleule et elle ne fait que parler d'elle mais Moi je sais déjà tout ce qu'elle dit. J'adore ma filleule mais entendre plein de fois la même chose c'est saoulant à force.

-Je te comprends.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu vois le gars avec les lunettes et qui fait que parler ?

-Oui.

-C'est James, mon meilleur ami et il ne fait que parler de Harry son fils, mon filleul. Donc je te comprends très bien.

-Les parents et leurs petits bouts, soufflais-je.

J'étais en train de siroter tranquillement ma boisson vu que Sirius ne parlait plus quand il me demanda.

-Ça te dirait de danser avec Moi ? me demanda-t-il en me tentant sa main.

Danser avec lui ? Pourquoi pas. Danser ne veut rien dire. Je peux bien prendre du bon temps en dansant sans qu'il y ait quelque chose de plus.

-Ok, répondis-je en mettant ma main dans la sienne.

Dès que ma main toucha la sienne un frisson me parcourut tout le corps. Mais Sirius ne me laissa pas le temps d'y penser qu'il m'emmena sur la piste de danse. Quand on y fut, il me prit par la taille et me rapprocha de lui. Bien sûr, la chanson était un slow. Je mis mes bras autour du cou de Sirius et on commença à danser l'un contre l'autre. Au bout de quelques secondes à danser, Sirius me murmura à l'oreille.

-Tu danses bien, fit-il en souriant.

-Toi aussi, pour un gars ce n'est pas mal.

-Pas mal, c'est excellent tu veux dire. Dans ma famille, on apprend à danser dès le plus jeune âge.

-Oui chez Moi aussi mais en même temps, dans ma famille on est doué pour la danse.

-Vantarde !

A la remarque de Sirius, la chanson changea ainsi que le style, ce qui me donna une idée. J'allais lui faire la démonstration de ce que j'affirmais. Et c'est sur une musique endurante que je me mis à bouger. Le jeune homme ne me quittait pas des yeux, il y avait du désir dans son regard. Je continuais ainsi mon numéro de plus en plus sensuellement quand je sentis quelqu'un me prendre par la taille et caller mon dos contre son torse.

-Je retire ce que j'ai dis, me murmura la voix remplie de désir de Sirius. Tu es fantastique quand tu danses.

-Ha ! Tu avoues que tu as eu tort ?

-Oui j'avoue répondit-il en me piquant un baiser dans le cou qui me fit frissonner.

Je me retournais pour être en face de lui. Mes mains allèrent directement autour de son cou et je me mis à me déhancher contre lui au rythme de la musique.

-Tu veux me rendre fou ?

-Ce n'était pas le but quand je suis arrivée ici avec mes amies. Je ne souhaitais pas rencontrer de mec mais Toi j'ai bien envie de te rendre fou comme tu dis.

-Et pourquoi étais-tu venue au début ?

-Pour faire plaisir à mes amies en sortant un peu de chez Moi.

-Je suis bien content qu'elles aient réussi à te faire venir là, s'exclama-t-il.

-Ha oué ! Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que je n'aurais pas pu te faire ça, fit-il.

Sirius s'approcha de Moi encore plus et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Le baiser fut chaste au début mais très vite il devint passionner. Le jeune homme me quémanda avec sa langue l'entrée de ma bouche, ce que je lui donnai s'en rechigner. Ce baiser me fit complètement oublier tout ce qu'il y avait autour de nous. Pour Moi, on était plus que tous les deux sur la piste de danse, il n'y avait plus rien autour de nous. C'était bien la première fois qu'un baiser me faisait cet effet.

Quand on se sépara pour respirer, je repris enfin pied et remarquais que mes amies nous regardaient avec le sourire aux lèvres. Sirius, quand à lui, ne faisait que me regarder attendant sûrement ma réaction. Je le regardais en souriant et lui piquais un baiser sur les lèvres.

-Tu n'as pas trouvé que ce baiser était wahou ? me demanda-t-il.

-Si, il m'a fait perdre pied.

-Cool, s'exclama-t-il. On peut réessayer pour voir si ça refait la même chose, ajouta-t-il en posant de nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes avant que je n'ai eu le temps de répondre quelque chose.

Ce baiser fut comme le précédant et peut-être même encore plus si cela est possible. J'en étais complètement bouleversée. Comment un homme pouvait me faire ressentir autant de chose en ne faisant que m'embrasser. C'était hallucinant. S'il me faisait tant effet juste en m'embrassant alors je n'imaginais même pas au lit ce qu'il était capable de faire. Juste à cette pensée, mon visage s'enflamma ce que bien sûr, Sirius remarqua.

-A quoi penses-tu pour que tu deviennes si rouge d'un seul coup ?

-A rien.

-Mais bien sûr. Alors ? me redemanda-t-il en faisant une tête de chien battu pour avoir ce

qu'il voulait.

-Bon. Je me demandais…vu que tu embrasses divinement bien si tu étais aussi bon au lit, lui dis-je en devenant encore plus rouge. Voilà, c'est fait je l'ai dit, ajoutais-je en me cachant le visage dans son cou.

-Il ne faut pas avoir honte. Si tu veux, je te montrerais que je suis aussi un Dieu au lit.

A ses mots, je relevais la tête pour voir qu'il était sérieux et qu'encore plus de désir était apparu dans ses yeux. Il m'embrassa et ajouta.

-Je suis sérieux. J'ai très envie de Toi, à un point que tu ne peux pas imaginer.

Et il m'embrasa encore une fois en me montrant tout le désir qu'il avait pour Moi par ce simple baiser. J'y répondis avec la même passion que lui. Pour une raison que j'ignore, Moi aussi j'avais envie de lui alors que j'avais déclaré que j'arrêtais de fréquenter les garçons. Pourtant avec Sirius, je voulais mettre de côté cette déclaration et passais ma soirée avec lui, rien qu'avec lui. Quand on détacha enfin nos bouches, je déclarais.

-Moi aussi, j'ai envie de Toi.

Sirius me serra encore plus fort contre lui et m'embrassa le cou d'une douceur inimaginable pour un garçon. On continua à danser quelques minutes avant qu'il me propose qu'on aille continuer la soirée chez lui. J'acceptais mais lui déclarais que je devais prévenir mes amies avant, ce que lui aussi devait faire. On décida de se rejoindre devant la porte du bar et on se sépara.

-Alors Cathy ? me demanda ma meilleure amie. Bonne soirée ?

-Très bonne, fis-je avec un immense sourire. Ça ne vous dérange pas que j'y aille ?

-Avec le beau jeune homme ?

-Oui.

-Allez, va prendre du bon temps.

-Didi, m'exclamais-je toute rouge.

-Ben quoi, il faut dire la vérité. Allez, dépêche-toi il est en train de partir.

-A demain les filles.

-Oui c'est ça.

Comme l'avait dit Amandine, Sirius était en train de sortir, je le rejoins et quand je fus à côté de lui, il me prit la main. Il me conduisit jusque devant une belle moto noire qui était apparemment la sienne puisqu'il me tendit un casque et en prit un deuxième pour lui.

-On y va en moto ?

-Oui. Pourquoi ça te dérange ?

-Non mais je n'en ai jamais fait.

-Ha si ce n'est que ça, ce n'est pas grave parce que j'habite assez loin quand même et ça m'ennuierai si on y allait a pied.

-Non non c'est bon mais ta moto est assez impressionnante. Elle fait un peu peur.

-Mais non faut pas. Tu te tiendras très fort à Moi et tout ira bien. Allez, viens.

Sirius était monté sur sa moto et me tendait la main pour m'aider à en faire de même. Quand se fut fait, je mis mes mains autour de la taille de Sirius mais apparemment cela ne devait pas lui allait car il serra mes mains plus fortement autour de sa taille.

-Je ne voudrais pas te perdre en route, me murmura-t-il en tournant sa tête sur le côté pour m'apercevoir un peu.

Il se remit ensuite correctement et démarra sa bécane. Nous roulâmes pendant trente minutes avant que Sirius ne s'arrête devant un immeuble. Il m'aida à descendre de sa moto ainsi qu'à enlever le casque. Pour le remercier, je lui déposais un chaste baiser sur les lèvres. Il me sourit, me prit la main et m'emmena à l'intérieur de l'immeuble. Sirius appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur et en attendant qu'il arrive, me plaqua contre le mur et m'embrassa passionnément jusqu'à que les portes s'ouvrent. On s'engouffra à l'intérieur et dès que les portes se refermèrent, il reprit ma bouche et fit des mouvements que je n'imaginais pas possible avec nos langues. L'ascenseur arriva enfin au bon étage et Sirius reprit ma main pour m'emmener devant la porte de son appartement. Il introduisit la clef dans la serrure et la déverrouilla. Il se tourna ensuite vers Moi.

-Ne fais surtout pas attention au bazar. Je n'avais pas prévu que quelqu'un vienne chez Moi alors je n'ai pas rangé. Surtout que le rangement et Moi ça fait deux.

-Ok, de toute manière, Moi non plus je n'aime pas ranger alors je n'y ferais pas attention, dis-je en lui souriant.

Il ouvrit enfin la porte de chez lui et me laissa entrer en première après avoir allumé la lumière. Je peux remarquer qu'en effet Sirius n'était pas très porté sur le ménage. Un peu partout, dans la pièce qui devait être le salon, se trouvait des canettes de bière, des boîtes de pizzas ainsi que des vêtements. Mais je n'eus pas le plaisir d'étudier plus en détail la pièce que Sirius me plaqua de nouveau. Cette fois-ci se fut contre la porte qu'il venait à peine de fermer.

Nous nous embrassâmes à en perdre haleine, comme si nos vies en dépendaient. Mais malgré que nos lèvres ne se dessoudaient plus, le reste de notre corps à chacun n'était pas mis de côté car nos mains s'en occupaient et pas qu'un peu. Alors que mes mains à Moi se promenaient dans les cheveux, le dos, le torse et les épaules de Sirius. Les siennes étaient allées jusqu'à mes jambes et en avaient même ramené une autour de sa taille pour que nous soyons encore plus proche.

Quand nos bouches se séparèrent enfin, Sirius recula un peu afin que je mette mon autre jambe autour de sa taille. Et tout en m'embrassant le cou, il nous emmena dans sa chambre et me coucha avec douceur sur son lit. Puis il entreprit de défaire les boutons de ma chemise. Quand elle fut ouverte, il me l'enleva entièrement. Il prit ensuite plaisir à me malaxer les seins avec douceur ce qui me fit gémir alors que j'avais décidé de me m'attaquer à la boucle de sa ceinture. Quand il eut terminé sa douce torture, il m'embrassa le ventre et défit à son tour la ceinture de mon jean. Il enleva délicatement mon jean après avoir préalablement enlever mes chaussures. Ensuite, il quitta ses baskets et son jean ainsi que sa chemise. Nous étions ainsi tous les deux en sous-vêtement.

En le matant, je découvris que son boxer était déformé à l'endroit de son sexe. Je fus heureuse de l'effet que je lui faisais alors que pour le moment, je n'avais fait que l'embrasser. Pris d'une pulsion subite, je me mis à genoux devant Sirius qui était debout et entreprit de lui embrasser, lécher, mordre son torse musclé. Cela dut lui plaire car je l'entendis gémir plusieurs fois. Prenant du courage grâce à ses gémissements, je déposais ma main sur son sexe et commençais à le caresser tout en continuant mes baisers sur son torse. Sirius avait de plus en plus le souffle court et gémissait de plus en plus fort. Au bout de quelques secondes, je remplaçais ma main part ma bouche et lui embrassait son membre à travers le tissu.

-Catherine, grogna-t-il. Arrête.

Sirius me fit remonter jusqu'à lui et emprisonna ma bouche par al sienne. Il me coucha de nouveau sur le lit et recommença ses caresses. Il m'embrassa tout le buste et quand le soutien-gorge commença à le gêner, il l'enleva d'une main experte. Quand ma poitrine fut libérée, il décida de lui faire la même chose que j'avais fait à son torse. A peine avait-il commencé sa douce torture que je gémis. Il continua ainsi pendant de nombreuses minutes quand il décida de continuer de descendre vers mon dernier sous-vêtement. Il n'eut besoin que de l'effleurer pour que je gémisse son prénom. Néanmoins, il décida de me faire prendre plus de plaisir avant qu'on en ait ensemble. Il fit glisser le sous-vêtement le long de mes jambes et en profita pour enlever le sien qui était devenu l'ultime barrière de notre envie.

Il revient ensuite se placer entre mes jambes et m'embrassa alors qu'un de ses doigts pénétrait dans mon intimité. Il fit des va et viens jusqu'à que mon corps n'en puisse plus et crie son prénom. Etant satisfait de lui, il enleva son doigt et m'embrassa passionnément. Ensuite, il se releva un peu pour prendre dans son tiroir un préservatif et l'enfila sur son sexe. Il reprit sa place et me regarda dans les yeux pour avoir le signal d'y aller. Je lui souris et Sirius me pénétra en douceur. Après quelque secondes, il se mit à onduler du bassin et je le ne me quittait pas des yeux étudiant toutes les expressions de mon visage pour savoir si tel chose ou tel autre me plaisait ou non. Mais quoi qu'il fasse cela était toujours un plaisir.

Sirius savait comment emmener une fille au septième ciel et cette nuit il mit emmena et pas qu'une fois. Après la première fois, je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir encore envie de lui. Et je lui fis comprendre en reprenant mes caresses sur son corps d'apollon. Il ne se fit pas prier et me refit l'amour encore deux fois cette nuit-là. Les trois fois, qu'on avait fait, était aussi fantastique les une que les autres. Et on s'endormit dans les bras l'un de l'autre avec un immense sourire sur nos deux visages.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

**POV Sirius**

Cette nuit avec Catherine avait été fabuleuse. C'était bien la première fille qui me donnait l'envie de la revoir après avoir passé une nuit avec. Je n'avais pas encore ouvert les yeux ne voulant pas que la nuit se finisse alors je tendis mon bras pour sentir le corps de la jeune fille mais je ne rencontrais que l'aire. C'est ce qui me poussa à enfin ouvrir les yeux.

En me retournant, je vis que la place de la jeune fille était déserte. Ne pouvant croire qu'elle était partie, je décidais de croire qu'elle était allée prendre une douche ou alors qu'elle préparait le petit déjeuner. Je décidais donc de me lever pour aller vérifier. J'enfilais un boxer et partis dans la cuisine.

En arrivant dans la pièce souhaitée, je vis qu'elle était vide de toute présence mais je remarquais que le petit déjeuner avait été fait et qu'un bout de papier avait été mis à côté. Je le pris et le dépliais.

_Sirius, je suis désolée d'être partie ainsi mais des obligations ont fait que j'ai dû y aller. Je voulais te dire que cette nuit avec Toi a été superbe. C'est bien la première fois qu'un mec me fait cet effet-là. Moi qui avais dit que j'arrêtais avec les mecs. Je ne sais pas si tu comptais qu'on se revoit alors je te laisse mon numéro de téléphone. Maintenant c'est à Toi de voir. Dans tous les cas, je te dis merci pour cette nuit et peut-être à bientôt. Bisous. Catherine._

En dessous de sa signature, elle avait mis le numéro. Mais bien sûr que j'allais l'appeler. Pour tous les deux, cette nuit avait été géniale et je comptais bien qu'elle se renouvelle très bientôt. Mais en attendant, je devais me préparer et allais chez les Potter pour raconter cette nuit à mon frère et aussi pour voir ma petite grenouille.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

**POV Catherine**

_Six mois plus tard._

Comment je ne remercierais jamais assez mes amies de m'avoir emmené dans ce bar, il y a six mois. Et oui, ça fait déjà six mois que j'ai couché pour la première fois avec Sirius. Et devinait quoi. Ça fait six mois que nous sommes ensemble aujourd'hui. Hé oui, il m'a rappelé et on s'est revu. Depuis, on ne se quitte plus. Il m'a même avoué le mois dernier qu'il était un sorcier. Au début, j'avais eu un peu de mal à le croire mais il me l'a prouvé. Depuis, je comprends mieux les petites choses bizarres qui arrivaient à son filleul Harry. C'est qu'il faisait de la magie.

Il m'a apprit que pour eux j'étais une moldue mais qu'il s'en fichait. Qu'il tenait trop à Moi pour me laisser partir. Ce jour-là, il m'a fait une magnifique déclaration et il m'a également demandé d'habiter avec lui et j'ai accepté. Vivre avec l'homme qui fait battre mon cœur, c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu.

Contrairement aux autres hommes que j'ai connu, Sirius n'est pas comme eux. Bon c'est vrai qu'il est jaloux mais il l'est moins que les autres et puis, vu comment je l'aime je ne m'en aperçois pas.

Mais passons, aujourd'hui en plus d'être nos 6 mois est un jour important. J'ai une nouvelle à lui annoncer qui va changer nos vies à tous les deux. J'espère qu'il sera content et le prendra bien. Même si je pense qu'il va être fou de joie vu comment il se comporte avec le petit Harry et avec ma filleule Océane. Oui c'est sûr, il va le prendre bien.

Etant tellement dans mes pensées, je n'ai pas entendu Sirius rentré dans l'appartement. Et ce n'est que quand je sentis deux bras forts se mettre autour de ma taille que je compris qu'il était revenu.

-Ça va ma belle ? me demanda-t-il en m'embrassant le cou.

-Parfaitement bien maintenant que tu es là, lui répondis-je en me laissant aller à ses caresses. Comment c'est passé ta journée ?

-Quelques méchants à attraper. La routine, fit-il en souriant.

-Sirius, j'aimerai aborder un sujet avec Toi dont on n'a jamais parlé.

-Oui et lequel ?

-Heu…les enfants.

-Ha, fit-il. Viens on va sur le canapé, on sera plus à l'aise.

Il me prit par la main, s'assit sur le canapé et me fit m'asseoir à mon tour mais sur ses genoux.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

-J'ai vu que tu adorais t'occuper de Harry et Océane.

-En effet, je les adore. Ce sont mes petites grenouilles.

-Oui. Et j'aimerai savoir si tu n'en voudrais pas à Toi des enfants ?

-Bien sûr que si mais je ne sais pas si je serais un bon père. Je n'ai jamais eu de modèle. Tu sais bien qu'avec mes parents ça n'a jamais été l'amour fou.

-Je ne vois pas comment tu peux dire que tu ne sais pas si tu seras un bon père vu comment tu te comportes avec Harry et Océane. Quand je vais les voir et que tu n'es pas là, ils ne font que te réclamer.

-Oui mais bon. Mais pourquoi, tu te poses maintenant des questions à propos des enfants ? On est jeune, on a encore le temps d'en avoir.

-Je…je voudrais juste savoir si ça te ferais plaisir d'être Papa.

-Bien sûr, me répondit-il en me serrant un peu plus contre lui. Je rêve d'avoir des enfants avec Toi. Ça serait le plus beau cadeau que tu pourrais me donner.

-C'est vrai ? lui demandais-je en me retournant pour être face à lui.

-Oui, et il me déposa un petit baiser sur les lèvres.

-D'accord alors ton cadeau arrivera dans un peu mois de neuf mois.

Sirius me regarda les yeux grands ouverts. L'information n'était pas encore arrivée à son cerveau. Mais quand elle y arriva, je le sus car il m'embrassa de nouveau et jusqu'à qu'on est plus d'air.

-Tu es enceinte ? On va avoir un bébé ?

-Oui. Tu va être Papa.

-C'est génial, fit-il en se relevant mais en me gardant dans ses bras. Je vais être Papa, ajouta-t-il en me faisant tourner autour de lui.

-Sirius, arrête, je vais être malade.

-Désolé ma Chérie. Mais je suis si heureux. Quand l'as-tu su ?

-Je me sentais bizarre depuis une semaine et Amandine m'a dit d'aller faire une prise de sang et j'ai eu les résultats aujourd'hui. Et voilà, dans plusieurs mois on sera trois.

-C'est fantastique. Il faut que je le dise à James. Il faut que je lui apprenne qu'il va bientôt être parrain, si tu permets qu'il le soit bien sûr.

-Oui et Amandine sera la marraine. Allez, va le voir.

Sirius m'embrassa une nouvelle fois, en répétant qu'il allait être Papa et il parti chez son meilleur ami pour lui apprendre la bonne nouvelle. Moi je partis chez ma meilleure amie pour lui annoncer également.

Voici comment en une soirée ma vie à changer du tout au tout. J'ai rencontré l'homme de ma vie et six mois après, on vient de découvrir qu'on allait être parents. Que demander de plus ? Peut-être que ce bonheur dure toute la vie,…à jamais.

_Fin_

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

**Alors ?**

**Vous en dites quoi ?**

**Il vous a plu, déçu ou peu mieux faire ?**

**A vous de le dire lol.**

**A bientôt pour la suite de mes fictions.**

**Bizous.**


End file.
